The Stongest Mage!
by MisstressOfDarkness01
Summary: Summary Inside
1. Chapter 1

**This is my new story! I worked hard on this so I hope you like it! I will still am writing my story ****Lucy Fullbuster Dragoneel****. **

_Summary,_

What if Lucy was known as the strongest mage when she was only twelve? What if she runs away at twelve? What if Lisanna never died? What if she was mean to everyone like Laxas? What if Natsu and Happy was never her best friend? What if Natsu finds Lucy and brings her to Fairy Tail when they were all twelve? What would happen? Well, I guess you'll have to read to find out!

* * *

_Chapter one,_

Lucy's P.O.V,

"Suddenly other Dullsvillians reported Gothic Guy sightings.

'He's really great looking, but a major weirdfest must be going on in a haunted house!' Monica Ha-**(AN:**** The title is down there)** "

"Lucy Heartfilia!" my dad, Judo, yells. I was reading a really good book called Vampire Kisses the Beginning by Ellen Schreiber before he called me. If he called, then he must have remembered! For the first time in four years, he remembered my birthday! Today I turn twelve, (and if you were wondering) its July 7. I run into my father's office.

"Yes, Father?" I asked.

"What is the meaning of this?" he holds up my whip. Instead of using my other powers, (that way I won't hurt my spirits) I use my whip as a weapon to fight with my spirits.

"Father, I can't let my spirits fight by themselves," I answered begging him to understand.

"You have so many powers yet you won't use it! Just because people think you're known as the 'strongest mage,' does not mean anything! You are still weak!" he yells, "Those tools mean nothing!" Did he just say that? When his own deceased wife, used them? Something in me snapped.

"You are a horrid, cruel, and heartless man! My mother and your wife used these spirits! They are NOT tools! They are the only family and friends I have! Who are you to say what I should do? You haven't acted like a father in four years! You have no right!" I explode then I run into my room. I grab my keys. I hold them close to my chest and cry until I fall asleep.

* * *

I saw my mom, and I wanted to be next to her. So I run and run, but she goes farther away. I try to scream, but my voice disappears. Before she disappears, she whispers, "No more tears Darling." So that was the moment, I decided I'd try to never shed another tear! I woke up to someone shaking me. I looked up to see Loki. He was one of my spirits. He's the strongest for he's Leo the Lion. He likes to be called Loki though. Oh, and he's a playboy.

"Princess, let's go," he says.

"Go where?" I asked.

"Just trust me! Do you know where your dad's safe is?" he asks.

"Yeah," I answered confused.

"Go get 1,000,000 jewels," he tells me.

"Okay," I get up and tip-toe down the hall. Being a Heartfilia, that much money is nothing. I opened the safe using mom's birthday. I count out the money, and then I run back to Loki.

He smiles and says, "I packed for you already." He hands me a bag full of only god knows what. "I'll take you out, and then you to visit two places for me; Blue Pegasus and Fairy Tail." I finally understand what's going on. We're running away!

"Why do I need to go to those places?" I asked.

"_Karen_," he says with disgust," and Aries are in Blue Pegasus, and I want to see my old guild mates before you saved my life," he explained.

"Okay!" I say

"We'll go to Blue Pegasus first then Fairy Tail," Loki smiles, "Let's go!"

* * *

Loki's P.O.V,

I didn't tell her why I wanted to go to Fairy Tail first. I, and all her spirits, know she has a broken heart, but for us, she smiles it away. Everything with her dad hurts her more than she lets on, but everyone would think she was the happiest girl ever. When really, she smiles for us. Not her, us. We finally had enough and planned this. The reason why I want to go to Fairy Tail is: I know they can heal her heart.

**How did you like it? I would've had it on sooner, but my uncle went to the hospital. I'll say the same thing I did in my other story; I'll update on most weekends and some week days. I hope you'll read more! And Please Reveiw**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second chapter! I hope you like it!**

Lucy's P.O.V,

Loki took me by the arm, and then he jumped out the window! I almost screamed, but he put me on his back real fast. He landed by the golden fence (one of my dad's ideas to look more rich), and he climb it to go into the forest. Then he ran for a really long time with me still on his back. After a while, I was in a town. What town, I don't know.

"Just go to the train station, and go from there," he told me before disappearing. I walked to the train station and asked for a ticket.

"Aren't you a little young to go on train by yourself?" the guy asked. Uh-oh.

"The cost says '100 jewels per ticket.' There is no sign or rules stating anything about age limits. So if you don't give me a ticket, you are breaking federal law! Therefore can be thrown in jail," I say smartly,"Do you want to be known as the guy who was thrown in jail over a ticket?" he grumbles, but still gives me the ticket. Wow, that was easy! In case you were wondering, I'm smarter than your average Twelve year old. As, the train left, I began to wonder what Loki packed for me. I put the bag in front of me. I, slowly, open the bag, not entirely trusting what Loki packed. Nothing jumps out at me so I reach in and wrap my little fingers around the money and put it all in my pocket. I turn the bag upside down, and everything fell out. Six of my favorite books were in there; Hush Hush by _Becca Fitzpatrick_, the Nine Lives of Chloë King by _Liz Brawell_, Daughters of the Moon Volume 1 by _Lynne Ewing_, Vampire Kisses the Beginning by _Ellen Schreiber, _Halo by _Alexandra Adornetto_, and the Hunger Games by _Suzanne Collins ._My invention (Yep! I make things!) Called, "a musical mind!" What? I'm only twelve! You push the big blue button and these head phone like things connect to your ears. Then whatever tune or music in your head plays for everyone to hear, and you can even sing to the music! Awesome, right? My whip was in there too. How Loki got that from dad, I'll never know! And the last thing in there was my fast reading glasses. I connect the whip to my belt with my keys. Did Loki seriously NOT pack me clothes? Well, I never said he wasn't an idiot! I grabbed his key.

"Gate of the Loin! Open! Leo!" There was a golden light, and when it disappeared, Loki was in its place,

"You called, Princess?"

"Where are my clothes?" I asked.

"Well we thought it'd be easier to have Virgo to bring you clothes, from the spirit world, every morning! That way you don't have to carry as much!" Loki answered.

"Okay," I said uncertain,"Can you help me clean up this mess, please?"

"Okay, Princess!" He's too hyper! Oh My Gosh! I didn't know there were monsters in the spirit world! We cleaned up the mess than Loki left. What a birthday this turn out to be! I curled up by the window and fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up to a bright light shining on me. The sun was up now. We were almost to Blue Pegasus. I picked up Loki's key. I know it's stupid to talk to keys, but I whispered, "We're almost there." In response the key started to glow a little bit. When the train stopped, I got off like a lot of other people. I looked around. I saw a kid my age with a kid a few years younger. Maybe they could help me! One thing I'm not is shy. So it was easy to walk up to them.

"Excuse me, Can you help me?" I asked them. All of a sudden, they were kissing my hands.

"I'm Ren!" the littlest one said.

"I'm Hikibi!" the oldest one said, "And we'd be glad to help a pretty girl like you!" They remind me of mini Loki's, and that's not a good thing!

"Can you show me where Blue Pegasus is?" I asked politely.

"Of course!" Ren says.

"That's our guild!" Hikibi added.

"Thank you both!"

"You're welcome!" they said at the same time.

**I hope you liked it! Please tell me what you think! **

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the third chapter! Tell me what you think!**

Lucy's P.O.V,

Ren, Hikibi, and I were outside Blue Pegasus. It was huge! Not as big as my house, but big.

"Come on!" Ren says excitedly. They dragged me inside. I looked around, and this place is so awesome!

"You boys are back! Who's the lovely young lady with you?" I turned to the direction of the voice. Is that a boy?

"Hello dear! I'm master Bob," a boy, then, "Why did you come here?"

"I came as a favor for my friend, sir," I say politely.

"Oh, anybody you need to find?"

"Karen, the celestral mage, sir," I say.

"Okay, dear," he turns to a crowd of boys with one girl in the middle, "Karen, come here!" The boys protest.

"Gate of the Lamb! Open! Aries!" Karen says. What is she doing? A girl in a lamb suit comes out.

"I have something to do; entertain these boys!" Karen commands.

"B-but that's not w-what-"

"Are you disobeying me?" Karen interrupts Aries.

"N-no! I'm s-sorry!"

Karen walks over to us.

"This little girl came to see you!" Bob says cheerfully.

"Hi!" Karen smiles at me, but I glare at her.

"I didn't come to see you! So wipe that smile of your face! L-O-K-I came to see Aries!" I say meanly. She looks shocked and so does Bob. Then Karen looks confused.

"Who's Loki?" Karen asked. I smirk I was going to enjoy this. I took out a Loki's key.

"Gate of the Lion! Open! Leo!" as the golden light disappears, Karen looks PISSED! Loki, on the other hand, focused on me and only me.

"Princess! Why'd you call?"

I smile really big, "Look around!"

He did. He looked up and down like he was trying to keep all of it in his mind, but then he saw Aries surround by all those guys. He turned to a shocked Karen with nothing but rage in his eyes. I stepped in front of Loki so he wouldn't kill her.

"Here's the deal," I held up my keys up; I have nine golden keys and four silver keys, "If you beat me in a fight, I'll give you these, but if I win I get Aries," I challenge. She laughs.

"I accept! You'll never be able to beat me!"

I just smirk before I turn to Loki, "You're not fight."

"What!?" he yells.

"I won't let you fight your best friend."

"Lucy, let me wipe that smirk of her face," he begs.

"I'm sorry," I say, "Gate of the Lion! Force closure!" Loki disappears. I look up at Karen.

"You're going to pay. You just made me hurt my nakama's feeling!" I yell with the biggest death glare I could do.

"Please, they're just tools! They can't feel!" she says laughing. My fists ball up like they have a mind of their own.

"Let's go Aries! I want to fight!"

"Hey!" I look at Hikibi, "She's going to win. You're just a kid!" Karen was already out the door.

"They don't call me the strongest mage for nothing!" I say then skip outside.

"This is going to be a piece of cake! You're too young and too small to compare to me!" Karen yells to me. Aries looks ashamed.

A golden light starts shining around me, "You've hurt my family by hurting Aries! I won't let it go on any longer! I may be small, but I will win!" I say with determination.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Please tell me what you think!**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the fourth chapter! I hope you like it!**

Lucy's P.O.V,

"Gate of the Maiden! Open! Virgo!" I say to summon one of my spirits. A girl with short pink hair and chains around her wrist in a maid's outfit appears.

"Will I receive punishment, Princess?" she asks. I face palm. Only her!

"No!" I yell, "We are fighting for Aries!"

"Oh! I will do my best!"

"Thanks!" I say, but I was still worried. I didn't want to lose my best friends!

"Don't worry, Princess, you won't lose any of us!"

My confidence and I smile. Then Aries attack with her wool, and almost hits Virgo, but Virgo drills a hole really fast.

"Go in after her!" Karen yells.

"B-but I can't s-see d-down there!" Aries says, but Karen takes out her whip and hits her.

"Virgo, finish this fast so she can't hit her anymore!" I yell. Aries looks at me in shock. Karen tries to hit her again, but Virgo jumps in the way and gets hit instead. Then Virgo, even though she's in pain, pushes Aries down the hole. No one (but Virgo) could see anything so I can't tell you what happened between them. A few minutes later, Virgo comes up with an unconscious Aries in her arms.

"I win!" I say jumping up and down. I'm a kid so leave me alone!

"Do I get my punishment now?" Virgo asks.

"No! Bye!" I say. She smiles and disappears.

"You didn't win!" Karen yells before trying to hit Aries with her whip. I jump in the way. It hits me, and man, does it hurt! I get really mad. I somehow manage to keep my powers in check. If she wants to be a bitch, I'll show her what one really is!

I say, "People like you disgust me!" All the shadows that were around start to surround me. My bangs cover my eyes. When I look up and open them, the irises were black while the middle was red. Karen steps back. I mean if you saw shadows all around a twelve year girl who, at the moment, had red and black eyes wouldn't you at least step back?

"Shadows," I say unemotionally. The shadows come even closer, covering some of me. "Get my prize, please!" I may be scary, but I'm polite! The shadows wrap around Karen, she screams. The shadows push her down. The throw the key at me, I caught it. "Thanks shadows! You may depart!" As the shadows left, my eyes turn back to normal. "Sorry, I must leave! I have places to go and people to see!" I just walk away leaving them all shocked. I walk into the forest, and I used my inner compass to go north. I could've been walking for hours because the sun was setting. I saw a clearing in the forest. Aries still needed to be contracted so I took out her key.

"Gate of the lamb! Open! Aries!" She came out. I smiled at her.

"Are you okay, now?" I asked sweetly.

"Y-yeah thank y-you for a-asking!" she says shyly. After that we contracted, she then told me (like a mother) to get some sleep. She went back to the spirit world. I fell asleep not knowing, I was going to wake up to _him_, but I'm glad I did.

* * *

I woke up voices!

"Is she dead?"

"I don't know!"

"Oi, are you dead?" the persons shouts and shacks me. My first instinct is to punch whoever it was in the stomach. So I did. The boy (Who was now groaning on the ground) was about my age.

"I'm so sorry!" I say realizing what I did.

"It's okay Natsu's been through worse!" a BLUE TALKING CAT says to me. Okay then! The boy gets up and smiles at me.

"I'm Natsu and that was one heck of a punch!"

"Thanks! I'm Lucy!"

"I'm Happy!" the cat says.

Natsu has pink hair (I tried not to laugh, but it didn't work) and onx eyes.

* * *

Little did I know that I was going to change from: An unloved girl without a family (besides my spirits) to a beloved girl with the biggest family ever. It all started when I met Natsu!

**I hope you liked it! Please tell me what you think!**

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is the fifth chapter! Okay, so most people have been asking me if Lucy has more than one power. The answer is yes! She has a lot of other powers, but she doesn't just say them. She also mainly uses Celestral magic! I hope this answer your questions!**

Lucy's P.O.V,

I was walking with Natsu and Happy in the forest. He said he was going to walk me to the next town. That's okay, he is kind of cute.

"Are you a mage?" Natsu asks me.

"Yeah, are you?" I answer/ask him

"Yeah!" he looks so excited.

"Can you help me when we get to the next town?" I ask him.

"With what?" Natsu asks.

"I need to Fairy Tail," I say. He stops walking.

"Did you say Fairy Tail?" he asks.

"Yeah!"

"That's my guild!" he says excitedly, "Are you going to join?"

"I don't know. I promised I'd go there for something!"

"Who?" he asks, and he starts walking again.

"That's a secret!"

As we walked there, he told me about the guild. Like, he told me about Gray, the stripper, Erza, the scare one, and a few others. In case you were wondering, Happy's on my shoulder.

"Here we are!" he says.

I look up. There was a sign that said 'Fairy Tail!'

He opens the door (more like slams it open), and screams, "I'm back and I brought a girl who has a message for us!"

Everyone looks at us. He grabs my hand and takes me farther into the room.

"Now tell me!" he whines.

"Patience is a virtue, but I'll be nice for once!" I say.

"Yay!" he yells.

I grab Loki's key.

"Gate of the Lion! Open! Leo!" Watch him come out and not even realize where we are!

"You called, Princess?"

"Loki, turn around!" I yell.

He did and smiles. There was silence for a few minutes.

"You are a spirit?" a really short guy asks.

"Not just any spirit! He's Leo the Lion! Leader of the zodiac!" I say.

"I knew you had a surprise, but I didn't think it was this big!" Natsu says.

"Aye!" Happy says.

"Well, I love to surprise people!" I say happily.

"Princess, you really didn't tell him?" Loki asks.

"It was a surprise!" I pout.

He laughs at me, and says, "Only you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask defensively.

"Nothing," he says. Then he goes to the other people, greeting them and vise versa. I go to a random table. Loki deserves this. Being greeted by family must feel good. An arm goes around my shoulder so I look to where the arm is connected to. A girl with white hair and gothic clothing.

"Thanks," she says sincerely, "We need this."

"Loki deserves this after everything I put him through," I say back.

"Come on the guild is wondering how the hell you got Loki!" she says dragging me to the crowd, "Okay, everyone, this girl is going to tell us how she got Loki!"

Everyone looks at me.

"Well, I saved him from disappearing, and now he has to protect me with his life," I explain.

"How did you save him?" a girl with scarlet hair asks.

"I… I don't remember! I black out when I lose control of all my powers, and back then I couldn't control them that well," I lie. Well, I only lied when I said I don't remember everything else is true, but that's only because I hate thinking about it. They seemed to believe me.

"What powers do you have?" Natsu asks. I smile really big.

I put my fingers to my lips and say, "Secret!"

"So explain how you lose control of your powers," the red/scarlet-haired girl says.

"If I get too mad, If I get too depressed, or if…" I took a deep breath, "If someone insults my mother, I lose control and usually I kill anything in sight. Loki was one of the lucky ones. And that's only because he's a spirit!" My bands were covering my eyes.

Then I looked up, smiled, and said, "It's okay now though. So no need to worry about me! My mom taught me magic, and Loki and the other spirits taught me control!"

**That's the end of chapter five! I hope you liked it!**

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is the sixth chapter! I hope you like it!**

Lucy's P.O.V,

They all looked a little shocked. I just yawned.

"Tired, princess?" Loki asks. I nod.

"Yeah, a random pink-haired idiot and his blue talking cat woke me up," I say yawning again.

"Hey!" Natsu yells while a lot of people laugh. A guy puts his around me.

"I like her! Can we keep her?" a guy with raven colored hair (but in need of clothes) says. What am I? A stray dog?

"I wouldn't do that! She has a hard…." Groaning interrupted Natsu, "Punch." The guy is now on the ground!

"You can't just say 'can we keep her' I'm not a stray dog!" I say. A lot of people laugh.

"You have to meet everyone!" Natsu says. Completely off topic, but Okay!

"This is Erza," he points to the girl with red/scarlet, "The guy you punched is Gray. This is Mirajane." He points to the white-haired girl. "This is Cana," he points to a twelve year-old drinking whiskey from a bottle. I'll just pretend I didn't see that! "This is Mirajane's little brother, Elfman," he points to a white-haired boy, "This is Jet and Droy." He pointed to two boys trying with a blue-haired girl. Hint the word TRYING! Natsu points to the blue-haired girl, "This is Levy-"

"Is that Pride and Prejudice by _Jane Austen_?" I interrupt Natsu.

"Yeah!" she says excitedly.

"I love that book!"

"Me too!" she says.

"Luce!" Natsu whines.

"It's not Luce! It's Lu-Chan!" Levy says.

"No!" Natsu says.

"How about you call me Luce and you call me Lu-Chan?" I ask Levy and Natsu.

"Okay!" they both said. After that Natsu introduced me to everyone else, they were all nice. They were talking to me like I was family instead of the girl who brought a friend. We were all having a good time. When all of a sudden, the doors burst open! In walks a blonde boy with a lightning over his eye, a guy in a blue suit that covers his eyes, a guy with green hair, a girl in a vine-like dress, and a white-haired girl. They walked in like the owned the place. Well mainly the blonde boy and the white-haired girl. When they saw me, they all stopped. The green-haired guy's eyes widened.

Natsu looks at me, "The white-haired girl is Lisanna, Mirajane's sister, the guy with green hair is Fried, the guy in blue is Bixlow, the other girl is Evergreen, and the blond boy is the master's grandson, Laxas."

"Oh, nice to meet you! I'm Lucy!" I say.

"Tch," Lisanna says and walks away. Laxas just walks away.

"You're pretty so I'll accept you," Evergreen says.

"I like you aura! It shows strength!" Bixlow says.

"Well, I can punch pretty hard! If you don't believe me ask Natsu and Gray!" I say back.

"Wow! I'm honored to meet you!" Fried says and shacks my hand.

"Fried, why are you acting like an idiot?" Laxas asks.

"Don't you guys know?" Fried asks every one.

"No, they don't! I was trying to keep it on the down low!" I say knowing what he was talking about.

"What is he talking about?" Natsu says with something in his voice. Was he jealous? I smile.

"She's known as the Strongest Mage because she is the strongest mage in this country!" Fried says.

"I gave you hints, but I wasn't going to blurt it out!" I say. They looked at me in shock. I smile. I waited for them to say something. I started to get impatient.

"Hello?" I knock on Natsu's head, "Any one in there?"

**That's the end of this chapter! I hope you liked it! Please**

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is the seventh chapter! I hope you like it!**

**Since it's been a while….**

**RECAP: **

"_**She's known as the strongest mage!" Fried says.**_

"_**I gave you hints, but I wasn't going to blurt it out!" I say. They look at me in shock. I smile. Then I started to get impatient. **_

"_**Hello?" I knock on Natsu's head, "Anyone in there?"**_

**Now on with the story!**

Lucy's P.O.V,

"Y-you're known as t-the strongest m-mage?" Gray stutters.

"Yep!" I say.

"How did you know?" Natsu asks Fried. I wondered that too. It wasn't announced publicly. He couldn't know unless….

Fried says, "I was with the magic council on May 7th of last year, and-"

"DOES EVERYONE HAVE TO REMIND ME OF WHAT I ACCEDENTLY DID?!" I yell and run out the guild doors. I don't remember that day very well.

_Flashback,_

_It was one of my father's stupid parties. The kind I have to wear a pink poufy dress, and I have to act all nice and stuff to people I know hate me. You know the kind that makes me want to throw up! I was walking in my mom's and my garden when I heard to people talking. I couldn't see their faces, but I know one had a pink dress on and one had a purple dress on._

"_That little girl, Lucy, looks and acts just like her mother, Layla," the girl in pink says._

"_I know! I mean honestly who are they trying to fool? Layla was a Bitch so her little girl will be one too!" the one in purple says, "Excuse my language!" Did she just call my mom a bitch? I felt my power running through my veins. Both were racing. If a bystander could see me, my eyes would be wide. The bystander would see my eyes flashing gold to black to red over and over again. Until they finally settle. Then the pupil would be gold, the, normally chocolate-brown part, would be red, and the whites would be black. The bystander would see my hair grow longer, and it see red and black strips form in my blond hair. Then I blacked out. The only thing I remember during my black out, was screaming. When I finally came to, there were rune knights, blood, meteors, and dead bodies everywhere. Turns out, I killed those two girls and then started a meteor shower. They said I almost killed my dad too. There were 28 people including me and my dad. Only 2 lived, my dad and I._

_End of Flashback._

I didn't cry. I promised my mom I wouldn't. Besides, crying never helped me do anything, but make me look weak and ugly. I have a scar of a spider on my back. It took up about 1/3 of my back. As long as it doesn't fill my full back, I'll be fine. Oh, let me explain, every time I lose control, I have a change of killing someone. If I do kill someone, it grows. To answer any unspoken questions, I've killed 32 people. I know I'm a murderer. So when people tell me I am one, I know they're right. That's okay though, one day they'll realize life isn't just black and white. They don't know the sacrifices I've had to make at such a young age. I'm only 12! Damn it!

"LUCY!" I hear Natsu yell, but I know he's can't see me. He's probably following my scent. What does a girl do when they know a cute boy is looking for them? Well, this girl just sits down! That's when I realize that I'm by a beautiful river. I close my eyes and listen to the calming sounds of the river and the birds.

"Lucy!" Natsu says, now he's standing over me, "We were looking for you! Did you hear me yell?"

"Natsu lay down," he lies down, "Now shut your eyes and mouth!" We stayed silent for a while, but I heard him shift and felt his eyes on me after a while. He grabs my hand, and I feel a little heat rise to my cheeks. I open my eyes and turn my head to see him.

"Why are you nice to me?" I ask.

"I don't know, but I know I want to protect you," he tells me.

"You can't protect me from my greatest enemy," I tell him.

"I can try," he replies. He'll change his mind. I want to know how he's going to protect me from my self though.

"Come on!" he says.

"Where?" I ask.

"Everyone's worried!" he answers, "Fried didn't tell us how he knew because well, you know."

I smile, "I guess I _DO_ need to say my goodbyes."

"Goodbyes?" he asks.

"Well, yeah," I say.

"At least stay for a week! Please!" Natsu begs.

My smile grows, "We'll see." Every kid knows that's code for _yes_. At least I hope he knows that. He looks confused for a moment. Then he smiles. Good, he gets it, now I don't need to explain what every other kid in the world knows!

"That means I have a week to show you, you belong here with me!" he blushes as I raise an eyebrow, "I m-mean w-with u-us!" Isn't Natsu cute when he's flustered?

"A week isn't very long," I say.

"But you're worth the try," he says.

"I'm not worth a lot," I told him. He stands up and grabs my hand. He forces me to my feet. He looks me dead in the eye with a deadly expression yet, I couldn't bring myself to be scared.

"You are worth a lot more than you think. The people in Fairy Tail think the same! It's like we've known you for years instead of hours! You said you'll stay for a week, right? Well, I have a week to show that you belong here and what your worth!"

I was shocked. No one has said stuff like that since my mom died. I cover my shock with a smile.

"Let's go then," I say. He smiles and drags me to the guild with confident that he can make me feel like I'm worth a lot.

But unlike him, I know I'll never feel like I'm worth anything.

That's what hurts the most.

**I hope you liked it! Sorry, it took so long I have three on-going stories, and I'm thinking about another! Check out my new poll! Please help me decide! **

**Please reveiew! **


	8. Chapter 8

**This is the eighth chapter! I hope you like it! Since it's been awhile I'll give you a recap!**

_Recap:_ _"You are worth a lot more than you think. The people in Fairy Tail think the same! It's like we've known you for years instead of hours! You said you'll stay for a week, right? Well, I have a week to show that you belong here and what your worth!"_

_I was shocked. No one has said stuff like that since my mom died. I cover my shock with a smile._

"_Let's go then," I say. He smiles and drags me to the guild with confident that he can make me feel like I'm worth a lot._

_But unlike him, I know I'll never feel like I'm worth anything._

_That's what hurts the most._

* * *

_Ch.8_

Lucy's P.O.V,

Natsu took me to Erza's house. So that's where I'll be staying for the week. I'm glad to because I'm s tired. Natsu told me there wasn't another bed, but I told him it was alright. He left because he wasn't _actually _allowed in here, only girls are. I was thinking if I should use my C.A.M to make a bed. Oh C.A.M stands for Chemical Atom Manipulation. It's a lost magic, but I try not to use it because it hurts me. I was trying to decide if I should make a bed. I decided against it. Last time I had to go to the hospital for three weeks! It was horrible! I need a bed. I know!

"Gate of the Lamb! Open! Aries!" I watch as she appeared.

"Y-yes, P-princess?" she asks shyly.

"Can you make me a bed out of wool, please?" I ask. She nods and uses to make a bed.

"Thank you!" I say before lying on the newly made bed. It's so soft! Before I knew it, I was asleep.

* * *

"Lucy, Wake up!" I heard someone say.

"Go away! I'll wake up next week!"I say and pull the covers over my head. I don't remember having a blanket, but okay!

"Lucy, you have to wake up!" I, now, recognize Erza's voice.

"Erza!" I whine, "Let me sleep!"

"Lucy! I will drag you out by your hair!" she threatens.

"What time is it?" I ask. If it's too early, I will kill her!

"Its 5:30 PM!" she answers.

"Fine! I'll get up!" I say. I sit up and blink. I rubbed my eyes, but then I feel m hair.

"AHHHH!" I scream and jump up.

"The showers are in there," she points to a door,"And I put some clothes out for you." I run into the bathroom. I look at the clothes. There was a black shirt that said, '_Don't hate me because I'm beautiful!_' in blood-red letters, and a plain black skirt. That'll work! I jump in the shower. The hot water feels so good! I wonder if Natsu will make good on his promise.

* * *

I was, currently, walking with Erza. I'm glad I got a good sleep!

"You sleep a lot," Erza tells me.

"Usually my dad has someone wake me up," I explain.

"What's your dad like?" she asks.

I look away and say, "There's nothing to tell."

"Is he…. Dead?" she asks.

"Yeah," I lie.

"I'm sorry!" she says.

I look at her and smile,"It's okay. The past is the past, no point to live in it."

"That's a good way to look at it," she says. We walked the rest of the way in silence. You know technically I didn't lie. When I ran away, that was my way of saying he's dead to me! This time I got a good look around the town. Now that I can see it, it's a nice town! The river was beautiful, and it makes a line through the town. Maybe I'll go down there if I need to clear my head.

"Here we are!" she says opening the door. Everybody was fighting. Erza face-palmed.

"Is it always like this?" I ask.

"Yes," she says.

I smile, "I like it! It makes thing more fun!" She laughed and nodded in agreement.

"Erza, Lu-Chan!" Levy shouted and runs to us, "Can you get them to stop?"

"Why?" Erza asks.

"Because I can barely walk," Levy replies, "And I can't read!"

"I can do it," I say.

"Really?" Levy asks hopefully.

"Yeah! Now watch and cover your ears," I turn to the crowd. I scream using magic. It's called Scream of Destruction because it can destroy things. I got it from my grandma because it goes through bloodline, but skips a generation. One time, I accidentally destroyed ten houses and some of the forest just by screaming. Everyone stops fighting and covers their ears. I stopped when two tables went flying. Everyone looks at me.

"Be lucky, I wasn't screaming that loud or this building would no longer be here!" I say, "Oh, and Levy's trying to read!"

They look at me in shock, but I just smile innocently.

**That's the end of the chapter! I hope you liked it! Please**

**Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is the ninth chapter! I'm sorry it's been so long. I've had a few people in my family die. My cousin also had a child, and so did my cousin's girlfriend. So I'm sorry! So let's recap!**

_Recap:_ _"Really?" Levy asks hopefully._

"_Yeah! Now watch and cover your ears," I turn to the crowd. I scream using magic. It's called Scream of Destruction because it can destroy things. I got it from my grandma because it goes through bloodline, but skips a generation. One time, I accidently destroyed ten houses and some of the forest just by screaming. Everyone stops fighting and covers their ears. I stopped when two tables went flying. Everyone looks at me. _

"_Be lucky, I wasn't screaming that loud or this building would no longer be here!" I say, "Oh, and levy's trying to read!"_

_They look at me in shock, but I just smile innocently._

* * *

**Chapter 9!**

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V,

I try not to laugh, but their faces are so funny. So I laugh so hard I felt tears in my eyes.

"L-Luce?" Natsu says.

"Yes?" I say as I stop laughing.

"What was that?!" Natsu and Gray say at the same time.

They glare at each other until I ask, "What was what?" Then I smile and wink at Natsu as I walk past him.

"You have S.O.D?" gramps asks.

"Yep!" I say excitedly.

"So that's your magic," gramps says.

"One of them," I say looking at Levy's books.

"What's S.O.D? And what do you mean by 'one of them'?" Gray asks.

"S.O.D means Scream of Destruction," I answer, "And I have more than just that and celestral magic or I wouldn't be known as 'The Strongest' if that was the case. Duh."

"Is your S.O.D full grown?" gramps asks.

"Yeah, I was holding back so I didn't hurt anyone," I say.

"So what else can you do?" Natsu asks wrapping his arms around me.

"Secret," I say then my smile fades, "But don't make me too mad. I don't want to hurt anyone anymore." I look down for a second, but I look up and smile. They all look at me worried.

"Are you okay?" Natsu says, "Please don't cry. We would all hate it." I tilt my head. Why would they care if I was sad? I decide to keep that question to myself.

"So, you have a week to convince me to stay," I say, "What are we doing?"

"Wait," Erza says, "I thought you said she was staying?"

"I did," Natsu answers, "I know she'll stay by the end of the week!" I roll my eyes. I sat down on the table.

"Aye!" Happy says landing on my shoulder. He wraps his tail around my neck and starts playing with my pony tail. I raise an eyebrow.

"Who said you can sit there?" I ask Happy.

"I did!" he answers. I shrug.

"Fair enough," I say. I look up, "How do you know I'll stay, Natsu?"

"Because we love you, and you love us!" Natsu says.

"You were raised by wolves, right?" I ask.

"No. Wolfs are bad!" Natsu says.

"Aye!" Happy says still playing with my hair.

"I was raised by a dragon!" Natsu says. I tilt my head.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yep!" Natsu says, "Igneel!" My eyes lighten up.

"Oh My Gosh!" I squeal, "You're the one who fell in a hole and had to wear a dress for a week because you landed on Uncle Igneel's food." I start laughing, "I would have given anything to see that!" Natsu looks at me shocked.

"H-how do you know that?" Natsu asks.

"Did Uncle Igneel tell you about the celestral dragon slayer and her daughter?" I ask.

"Yeah, he visited them every Sunday," Natsu says, "But what's that got to do with you?"

"The celestral dragon slayer is my mom," I say, "Or was."

"'Was'? What do you mean?" Gray says.

"She passed away," I say sadly.

"This is awesome!" Natsu says excitedly.

"What is?" I ask.

"You know Igneel!" he says, "Do you know where he is?"

"No," I say, "The last I saw of the dragons was on the day my mom died, July 7th X777."

"That's the last time I saw Igneel!" Natsu says.

"Do you think they're connected?" Erza asks.

"It is pretty weird that she died the same day they disappeared," Gray says. I wasn't looking at them; I was looking at the ground because my eyes kept trying to change as the memories came back to me.

"Maybe if we go to her grave we cou-" Erza starts. I look up at eyes were now different. The pupil is now gold, the whites are black, and the, normally chocolate-brown part, is red.

"Enough talking about her," I say my voice sounding a little harsh, "It's not your business to snoop around. Let the past be the past, and leave it alone until you _have to _handle it." Then I realized what I was doing. I blink hard. I feel my eyes turning normal. "Sorry, that happens sometimes," I say looking at the ground, "Especially if someone talks about my mom."

"It's okay," Erza says making me look at her, "We shouldn't have said anything."

"Yeah," Gray agrees, "Besides, we didn't really think of your feelings."

"Yeah, and stop saying sorry," Natsu says, "I'm not strong enough to see him yet. Plus, that eye thing was cool!"

"Aye!" Happy says.

"Can you do it again?" Elfman asks, "It was manly." I raise an eyebrow.

"Not when I want too," I answer, "It happens when either I'm losing control, or I'm not in control."

"What happens when you lose control?" Mirajane asks.

"I black out," I answer, "And every one around me dies."

**That's the end of the chapter! I hope you liked it! **

**Please review! 3 **


	10. Chapter 10

**This is the tenth chapter! I hope you like it!**

_Recap: "It is pretty weird that she died the same day they disappeared," Gray says. I wasn't looking at them; I was looking at the ground because my eyes kept trying to change as the memories came back to me._

"_Maybe if we go to her grave we cou-" Erza starts. I look up at them. My eyes were now different. The pupil is now gold, the whites are black, and the, normally chocolate-brown part, is red. _

"_Enough talking about her," I say my voice sounding a little harsh, "It's not your business to snoop around. Let the past be the past, and leave it alone until you have to handle it." Then I realized what I was doing. I blink hard. I feel my eyes turning normal. "Sorry, that happens sometimes," I say looking at the ground, "Especially if someone talks about my mom."_

"_It's okay," Erza says making me look at her, "We shouldn't have said anything."_

"_Yeah," Gray agrees, "Besides, we didn't really think of your feelings."_

"_Yeah, and stop saying sorry," Natsu says, "I'm not strong enough to see him yet. Plus, that eye thing was cool!" _

"_Aye!" Happy says._

"_Can you do it again?" Elfman asks, "It was manly." I raise an eyebrow._

"_Not when I want too," I answer, "It happens when either I'm losing control, or I'm not in control."_

"_What happens when you lose control?" Mirajane asks._

"_I black out," I answer, "And every one around me dies."_

* * *

**Chapter: 10**

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V,

My words hung in the air. Everything was silent. They we're staring at me in shock.

"E-everyone d-dies?" Levy stutters. I nod not trusting my voice.

"How?" Mirajane asks.

"I don't know," I say, "You see having so much magic power in one body is not good. There are two things that could happen."

"What are they?" Erza asks.

"One, that person could die," I say, "But me I have the second one. I have a split personality. I have her in this cage. If I get too mad, she tries to break the bars. She tries to gain control. It's hard to keep her under control, but I usually can. When she's out, she kills those who don't submit or the ones who hurt me." I blink hard before continuing, "It's so hard keeping her locked up. It's worse than Natsu's demon."

"My demon?" Natsu asks confused, "What does he have to do with anything?"

"She's like your demon," I say.

"I'm confused," Levy says.

"How so?" I ask.

"This whole demon thing," she answers.

"Are you all confused?" I ask. They nod.

"I sort of understand," Erza says, "I understand that you have a side that's a little different, but even so she's still you, if you won't kill, then why does she? And I don't get Natsu's demon." I sigh. Then I walk over to the bar and sit down.

"Natsu, I know you're not that smart," I start, "But will you explain your demon."

"Sure," Natsu says, "Every dragon slayer has one. It's our inner dragon. Like if we were in a deadly situation, he'd come out. There is only one person who can tame him. My mate. In a dragon's life time they have one mate only. I've never met my mate." I didn't notice him glancing at me. "So how does that have to do with you?"

"Well, it's similar," I answer, "Only, no one can tame her. And she'll only come out when I'm really mad or if I'm really upset. Talking about my mom makes me upset."

"That doesn't answer Erza's question," Gray states.

"Well," I start, "She'll kill because she's made from all my anger, sadness, grief, and pretty much all the bad things that have happened to me or people I care about." They look at me weird, but I just smile and say, "Loki will be here soon. I need to train," I stand up, "Natsu, Gray, Erza, Happy, you want to train with. I promise I'll go easy on you."

Determination filled Gray's and Natsu's face as they both say, "Bring it!"

"I'd love to train with you," Erza says.

"Aye!" Happy says. That's when I saw a familiar golden light.

"Well than let's go princess," Loki says.

"Where are we training this time?" I ask.

"At the river," he answers then walks out. Damn douche bag.

"Awesome!" Natsu says, "That's where we hang out!"

"Aye!" Happy says.

"Let's go!" Gray says running out the guild doors.

"I'm going to stop at the bakery then meet you there," Erza says and walks out with Happy flying beside her.

"Let's go!" Natsu says excitedly and takes my hand. We walk out together. I'm glad the tension left the room.

* * *

"You guys toke long enough!" Gray yells as we walk towards him. Loki, Happy, Gray, and Erza are already here.

"Sorry," I say, "_Someone_ decide to set a poor lady's house on fire, but I won't tell you Natsu's name."

"HEY!" he says, "It was funny! Watching her try to run out of the house with a walker!" I simply hit him in the back of the head for being stupid. "Ow."

"Okay," I say, "What are we doing this time?"

"We, Gray, Natsu, Happy, and I, are just going to watch."

"Okay, Lucy, I want it to be cloudy," Loki says.

"Starting with weather control?" I say, "Okay then." I close my eyes for two seconds. They snap open. I knew they are grayish like a cloud. Then I simply snap. Instantly the sky goes from sunny to cloudy.

"Whoa," I heard Gray mutter.

"You want lightning?" I ask. He nods. I snap again. My eyes flash yellow at the same time a lightning happens in the sky. Then I blink twice and the sky and my eyes turn back to normal.

"Good," Loki says, "Next manipulate the air, water, fire, and earth at the same time."

"Air," I say. I felt air start coming around me making my hair fly everywhere. "Water," I say. The river starts flowing faster and rising. "Earth," I say and the grass grows. "Fire," I say. My hair catches on fire, but doesn't burn me.

"Send them all away," Loki orders.

"Air, Water, Fire, Earth, depart," I say. Instantly they were gone.

"We're done for the day," Loki says, "I have a date. See you later princess." Then he disappears. I look at Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Happy.

"We usually do more," I say. But they were looking at me in shock. I just start heading back to the guild. They finally caught up with me, but they were strangely quiet.

It honestly scared me.

**That's the end of this chapter! I hope you liked it! Please**

**Review! **


	11. Chapter 11

**This is the eleventh chapter! I hope you like it!**

_Recap: "Starting with weather control?" I say, "Okay then." I close my eyes for two seconds. They snap open. I knew they are grayish like a cloud. Then I simply snap. Instantly the sky goes from sunny to cloudy._

"_Whoa," I heard Gray mutter._

"_You want lightning?" I ask. He nods. I snap again. My eyes flash yellow at the same time a lightning happens in the sky. Then I blink twice and the sky and my eyes turn back to normal._

"_Good," Loki says, "Next manipulate the air, water, fire, and earth at the same time."_

"_Air," I say. I felt air start coming around me making my hair fly everywhere. "Water," I say. The river starts flowing faster and rising. "Earth," I say and the grass grows. "Fire," I say. My hair catches on fire, but doesn't burn me. _

"_Send them all away," Loki orders. _

"_Air, Water, Fire, Earth, depart," I say. Instantly they were gone. _

"_We're done for the day," Loki says, "I have a date. See you later princess." Then he disappears. I look at Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Happy._

"_We usually do more," I say. But they were looking at me in shock. I just start heading back to the guild. They finally caught up with me, but they were strangely quiet. _

_It honestly scared me._

* * *

**Chapter.11**

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V,

"Okay, please talk," I beg, "You're scaring me!"

"What else can you do?" Erza asks.

"A lot of things," I answer, "It's better if you don't know everything."

"If you wanted to, could you take out the guild?" Gray asks.

"Without a doubt," I answer, "In less than five minutes, and that's with your strongest members."

"Would you?" Natsu asks.

"Of course not!" I yell, "Why would you even think that!?"

"Just wondering," he answers.

"Aye," Happy says feeling left out.

"What's this really about?" I ask as we walk in the guild.

"We just watched you change the weather and control the elements," Erza says, "We're just concerned about the safety of the guild."

"I'm not going to hurt anyone!" I yell causing everyone to look at us.

"On purpose," Erza says.

"Face it," Gray says, "You said yourself you lose control easily. What if you hurt us?"

"Guys, leave her alone," Natsu says, "It's not her fault—"

"Stay out of this Natsu!" Erza warns then turns to me, "You are unstable. Any minute you could kill us. You said yourself, it would take five minutes to annihilate this entire guild and that's with our strongest members here! You lose control easy!"

"I. Can't. Help. It," I say every word slowly as if talking to a toddler.

"Exactly," Erza says, "What are we going to do when you lose control?"

"Is this about the Heavenly Towers?" I ask, "Are you worried I'm going to be like _him?_" Her eyes widen, and she steps back with tears in her eyes. "When touched me this morning, one powers activated," I told her, "I can see and feel everything bad that's ever happened to the person I touch or touches me."

"What is she talking about?" Gray asks Erza.

"Nothing," she answers before turning to me, "This isn't about me. It's about you. Now answer the question."

"You know not talking about things only makes them worse," I say.

"You're one to talk," Erza says, "We know nothing about you other than the fact you're a time bomb that could explode and kill all of us in any moment."

"I CAN'T HELP IT!" I yell, "I'D GIVE _ANYTHING_ TO BE LIKE EVERYONE ELSE!"

"But you aren't like us," she says.

"That is not my fault!" I yell, "And frankly, I am sick and tired of being punished for it! I'm also sick of punishing myself for it!" I walk out before I got too mad. I just let my feet take me to where ever.

* * *

My feet toke me back to the river.

"I should just leave; they'd be better off without me," I mutter.

"I wouldn't." I jump and look at Natsu.

"Yes, you would," I say, "She's right you know."

"No she isn't," he says, "She's just concerned for our safety. Which is understandable. Did you see my past too?"

"Yes," I answer, "The hardest thing in your life was losing Igneel."

"Yeah, it was," he says with a sad expression.

"I'm thinking about leaving."

"Please don't," he says.

"Why not?" I ask, "Everyone would be better off. They would have to think at any moment I could snap and kill everyone."

"I know you won't."

"You're wrong," I say.

"Am I really?" he asks.

"Yes," I answer, "She's also right about not knowing me."

"So?" he asks.

"How can you trust me?" I ask.

"I don't know," he says, "But you're nice and pretty."

"I'm not nice or pretty."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"If you say that one more time," Natsu starts, "I'll throw you in the water."

"I. Am. Not. Nice. Or. Pretty," I taunt.

"That's it!" The next thing I knew, I was in the water.

"NATSU!"

"Yes?" he asks. I stand up.

"I'm gonna get you!"

That's how I spent the whole afternoon. Playing with Natsu and acting like a normal kid. I've never been able to do that. I'm glad I had that chance. Now if only Erza and I were talking, then everything would be perfect!

**That's the end of the chapter! I hope you liked it! It's short, but it's still a good chapter! Please**

**Review! **


End file.
